A search will be made for functional interdependencies between the brain electrical potentials of sensory, association and motor areas of the human cerebral cortex. To this end, advanced digital signal processing and pattern recognition algorithms will be applied to scalp-recorded data collected during a highly controlled experimental paradigm.